The encounter Bennefrost
by JamieBennetrotg
Summary: Jamie has to go to college but he doesn't want Jack to keep him from study or else he would lose his scholarship N/A: This was written while listening to the music The Scientist by Coldplay, please hear the music while reading it!


N/A: I know that it wasn't so good but I tried! I hope you guys like it! Please leave me reviews telling me your opinion! Thank yooou!

Jamie was searching for Jack all over the town, the winter was almost over and Jamie was about to go to the college, he would change city and change country, he had to tell Jack that he wouldn't be in Burgess anymore, at least now while he was in college studying. The brown haired boy sat at a bench near the lake where Jack usually was and he waited for him to come for him, he knew he wouldn't take much time because Jamie used the 'we need to have a serious talk' thing and Jack knew that it didn't mean nothing good. After a couple of hours he finally appeared, wearing his beautiful smile, that only he him could make, seeing Jack smile..made his heart break but he had to do it, he really had.

"Jamie! I'm sorry to keep you waiting I was hel-" Jamie didn't let Jack finish, he stared deeply in his eyes and said what he needed to say.  
"We have to Break-up!"

In that moment Jack's smile faded away and he stared at the boy surprised for what he was saying, how could they break up after everything that they went through together? Jack couldn't understand why he was doing that, everything was working out so good for both of them, was it because winter was reaching his end? But..they always ended up meeting on Spring and even on Summer, when the air was really hot.

"Why are you saying that? I mean..we were so good! Y-yesterday we spent the day together and you said that you loved me more than anything..so why this now? Jamie..look at me, this isn't funny!" Jack's eyes, that were almost letting the tears fall, made a piece of Jamie's heart break even more, but he couldn't stop now.  
"I'm sorry Jack..we really have too, don't ask me why, please just..understand." Jamie sighed and started running to his house, letting a crying Jack in the edge of the frozen lake. "….I'm really sorry."

**_"Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry_**  
**_You don't know how lovely you are_**  
**_I had to find you, tell you I need you_**  
**_And tell you I set you apart"_**

Jamie kept running until he reached his house, his tears were falling down his cheeks, he was sobbing and he didn't want to leave like that, but he knew that he needed to or else he'd lose his scholarship, not being able to study because he wanted to stay with Jack and play with him or something, he had to give up on that.  
When he opened his house's door his tears started to fall even more, and in a way to not worry his mother nor his sister he ran to his room, he allowed his body to fall while he pulled his own hair, remembering everything about Jack. After one hour crying he heard his mother's voice telling him he needed to get the things ready to leave the next morning to his college, and that was what he did, he started filling up the boxes and staring at all the things he had, he grabbed a draw that he made when he was younger, seven years ago, he smiled at it. Jack and him flying together, him on the slay and Jack was beside him, smiling, after that draw he grabbed another one, he made that one a couple of months ago, it was him and Jack holding hands and smiling at each other, Jamie smiled and putted it on his box, that would definitely go to college with him, to keep him from forgetting Jack.

"Jamie, go to sleep! Tomorrow it's a big day!" Jamie heard his mother and he sighed again, getting on the bed and having his last happy dream with the man he loved. "Why is it so hard..?"

**_"Nobody said it was easy_**  
**_It's such a shame for us to part_**  
**_Nobody said it was easy_**  
**_No one ever said it would be this hard_**  
**_Oh take me back to the start"_**

The next morning Jamie got up early like his mother wanted, he had a plane to catch and he was sure that the plane wouldn't wait for him, he sighed and noticed that it was snowing outside and he also noticed that his window was covered in frost, and in the frost it was written a couple of words that made him really smile, 'I will wait a lifetime for you'. After reading that Jamie went downstairs, and put his boxes in his mother's car, when everything was ready they entered the car.

"You will do great in the collage, and you will be an awesome writer like you wanted! And you'll be famous!" Sophie said and Jamie laughed.  
"That's right, Soph! And when I come back you'll be as tall as I am now! and even prettier! Don't you dare find a boyfriend without waiting for my approval!" He laughed and kissed her in the forehead.

When they arrived the airport they took care of his check-in and when the plane finally arrived his mother started crying and his sister hugged him and didn't wanted to let him go, that made him start crying to.

"Be careful out there, eat properly and don't accept anything from strange people!" Jamie's mother said.  
"Mom..I'm already 17 years old, I know how to take care of myself, it will pass faster mom, believe in me!"

When they said goodbye to each other, Jamie entered the plane and the trip was faster than he though it'd be, he cached a cab and when to his university, when he arrived there everyone was nice with him, he met his new teachers, the persons he'd share the dorm with and the school, he was fascinated by everything but he wanted to finish everything as fast as possible so he could come back to his hometown, to his family, to his old friend and…to the man he loved.

**_"I was just guessing at numbers and figures_**  
**_Pulling the puzzles apart_**  
**_Questions of science, science and progress_**  
**_Do not speak as loud as my heart_**  
**_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_**  
**_Oh and I rush to the start_**  
**_Running in circles, chasing our tails_**  
**_Coming back as we are"_**

Three years had passed since Jamie left for college, he loved being there, everyone was nice to him and his grades were the best, he was happy to finally be able to go home, after three years without seeing his family, he was preparing the things to go home, because he had finish the college and all his friends came to say goodbye, he went to the airport and finally entered the plane that would lead him to his hometown.  
He noticed that he was almost arriving Burgess and he knew his mother and his sister were there waiting for him, he missed them so much! When he arrived the airport he just wanted to get out from that plane faster and as soon as the plane landed he started to cry, so many years without seeing them, as soon as he got out from the arriving door he felt someone hugging him and only after a couple of minutes he saw her smiling at him.

"Jamie! You look so different! You're taller and even more handsome than you were before!" Sophie said while kissing her brother's cheek.  
"Look who's talking, you look gorgeous! Your hair looks so beautiful and you even put on make-up!" He smiled and kissed her forehead, when she stepped aside he was hugged by his mother.  
"My baby boy! You look so skinny! Did they feed you well? Were you well treated? Did you have some sleep?" his mother asked.  
"Calm down mom! I was really well treated and I ate perfectly, there was just some times when I couldn't eat because I spend the day studying and all!" His mother only shook his head and smiled.

Sophie kept on hugging her brother until they reached the car, Jamie was really happy to be with his family again, when they reached his house all his friends came to say hello to him and that made him really happy, though he just wanted to see one person, he noticed that there weren't many snow on the floor and he sighed. He told his mother that he wanted to go for a walk alone to see how Burgess was and she allowed him to go, he rushed himself to Jack's lake and he wasn't there, Jamie kept looking and looking for Jack but he didn't found him anywhere and that made him regret breaking up with the man that he loved, he sighed and gave up looking when it was night already, he went home and had dinner with his family, when he finished dinner he went to the living room to write his new book that was called 'The truth about the guardians", he wanted to be a writer to be able to make more children believe in the guardians and he knew he could.

"Jamie it's late, you should go to bed!" His mother said kissing his forehead.  
"I'm going now mom, thank you!" He smiled and cleaned his mess.

He said goodbye to his mother and went to his room, when he arrived he felt cold, he started dressing his pajamas when he felt someone staring at him and a snowball that was thrown at his head, he smiled and instantly his eyes covered in tears, he turned himself and saw Jack smiling like he only could do, he ran to him and hugged him tight, Jack couldn't help but kiss his lips.

"I said I'd wait a lifetime for you Jamie, I keep my promises !" Jack's eyes were covered with tears but he smiled. "I love you, Jamie Bennett"

**_"Nobody said it was easy_**  
**_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_**  
**_Nobody said it was easy_**  
**_No one ever said it would be so hard_**  
**_I'm going back to the start"_**

"I'm going back to the start!" Jamie hugged his boyfriend and they passed the night together, remembering everything that went through.


End file.
